Cooking With Cloud
by Clouded Fantasies
Summary: Cooking has never been a strong point for Cloud. And with Marlene as his helper, Anything Can happen.


"Cloud, wait!" Marlene shouted as the blonde swordsman poured too much milk into the cooking pot. He stopped pouring the milk into the pot, and looked at his little assistant.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because." She emphasized, "It says two cups not two gallons!" she read from the Mac & Cheese box.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Then, What should I do?"

"I don't know. I'm just a kid!"

"A smart kid. Especially with making food. You hang around the kitchen when Tifa's cooking. What does she do when she messes up?"

Marlene thought for a bit, "I don't know. Tifa usually never messes up."

"Cloud sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay. How about we just start over, okay?"

"sounds good to me."

Cloud took the pot off of the heated stove and dumped it directly into the trash bin.

"Gross, Cloud. Now, It's it's going to Stink up the kitchen."

He sighed, "Well, I'll take it out later." he said as he grabbed a new box of Kraft.

"Okay, let's start this again. Right this time!" Cloud nodded. Marlene started reading from the back of the bo.

"First, you put two tablespoons of butter."

"Okay." He dropped the piece into the now clean pot, "Done, What's next?" Marlene sighed. She stood on her tippy-toes, and looked into the pot.

"Cloud! you have to unwrap it!" she plunged her tiny fingers into the pot, but Cloud stopped her just before her hand came in contact with the hot-pot.

"What are you doing? You should know better than to stick your hands into something hot." he scolded, and gently let her go. Marlene looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"That's alright. Just don't do it again, okay?" she lifted her head and smiled brightly,

"Yep."

"Okay, let's get this finished before Denzel and Tifa gets back."

"Yeah, He's gonna be hungry when he gets back from shopping with Tifa."

So, for the last two hours of mistakes and lectures from Marlene about Cloud's 'Culinary Expretice' They finally finished their 'masterpiece'.

"Uh, Cloud." Marlene giggled, "I don't think it came out right."

"What do you mean? It looks fine."

"I don't think its supposed to be black." She said, looking at the boxes picture.

"It's fine. Here." Cloud grabbed a spoonful of the charred monstrosity in the pot, and chewed it. He felt like he was eating rocks. He spit it into the garbage bin and gulped a whole glass of water down, which Marlene set out just in case another fire occurred.

"See? No big deal." he belched at the aftertaste. Marlene just laughed at the swordsman's expression. He ignored her and took another gulp of the newly filled glass of water.

After a couple of minutes of laughter and expressions of disgust, the door chimed open. Cloud's eyes grew wide, causing Marlene to laugh even more.

"Denzel. Tifa. You're back early." Cloud stuttered.

"Uh, I guess so." Tifa answered. Hesitantly sitting the bags on a nearby table. Her eyes sat on the questionable scene unraveling before her. Besides the fact that Marlene was on the floor laughing, and Cloud acting suspicious, the kitchen was a complete disaster. There was smoke hovering around the area, food cartons everywhere, and a harshly burnt pot filled with black char.

"You were trying to cook again weren't you, Cloud." Denzel concluded. The little boy stepped over his sister and checked the pot. He poked at it with Cloud's spoon. Tifa strided over ans Cloud swiftly nabbed the pot from the curious boy, and hid it behind his back.

"Denzel, can you get Marlene and wash up. I'll make you some real food when you're done." She said.

"Okay." Denzel helped Marlene from the floor and they raced upstairs to get ready.

Looking at Cloud, Tifa fought back an oncoming fit of laughter. It was funny catching Cloud in a situation like this. His eyes were big, eyebrows clinched together. He looked like he was caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"So, what were you trying to make this time?" She planted her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh, nothing." he answered. 'Smart move, Strife.' he though to himself.

"Well, it must be something, considering the current state the kitchen is in." She stretched out her arm, snaking it behind him, trying to reach the pot, "Let me see."

"No." Cloud maneuvered away from her by stepping to the side. She caught herself from falling and huffed.

"Why not?" she turned facing him again, this time, a more determined expression on her face.

"It's...Embarassing." His cheeked grew rosy red.

"It's okay. I won't say anything." She lunged for it again, but he moved again. He ran out of the kitchen and ran into the bar. Tifa cornered him in the bar.

"Okay, now let me see...this."She said triumphantly, as she plucked the pot from his hands.

"Tifa, wait!" he begged. He knew he lost this fight, so he just hung his head in shame.

While Cloud was mentally penalizing herself, Tifa examined the pot. She studied the monstrosity, then she looked at Cloud.

"I don't understand. What is this?"

"It's Mac & Cheese, Alright!" he bursted, "Marlene was trying to help, but them the stove rebelled against me and-" he sighed.

"It's okay, Cloud. We all know you can't cook. At least you tried."

"Thanks for understanding." he said sarcastically.

"No problem. Now, get this all cleaned up or I'll have you eat that pile of rubble." She smiled sweetly, but Cloud knew she meant it.

"Alright, but Marlene has to help." As soon as he finished his sentence, little footsteps stampeding down the stairs.

"Why me?" Marlene asked.

"because you were with me and failed to keep the food edible." She huffed.

"It's not my fault you stink at cooking." Tifa threw a sponge at Marlene and a dish rag at Cloud.

"It's both your faults. Now, I want this place spotless by the time Denzel and I get back." Tifa walked to the staircase, "Denzel, Come on we're going out for lunch!" she turned around as Denzel ran down the stairs, "I'll bring you two something back, okay? Don't have too much fun." Denzel grabbed Tifa's hand and dragged her out the door.

Marlene looked up to Cloud

"What are you looking at? Let's get to work."

"Ugh, Remind me NEVER to let you cook again, Cloud."

* * *

A/N: Heeheeheee... Me evil for making them clean :) well, hope you enjoued it. I always wondered why people dont let Cloud cook. lol

R & R!


End file.
